The Not So Mini Avengers
by untoldhero's
Summary: What if someone lost returned? Elizabeth returns to the Avengers after being used by the government and discharged for not answering a question Rated M for mature topics, Pairing: Pepper\Tony,Natasha\Clint,Jane\Thor,Maria\Steve,Ja n\Hank,OC\Fury,OC\Rodey and more I do not own the Avengers
1. The First Not So Mini-Avenger Part 1

**I do not own the Avengers. I will be adding characters from the comics, you do not have to read comics to understand.**

**Ok so here's the deal, I have a lot running around in my mind and I want to tell them to people. I have some down on paper, but I'm a really slow typer so it takes a while to update my stories so I'm gonna spit my chapters up in parts of about 1,000 words to make updates more frequent. R&R if you like it I will do the same for my fantastic four story and my x-men story.**

**Court House**

**New York, New York**

**July 3 2013 7:05 AM**

"I'll ask you one more time," he said, "what are the Avengers to you."

"Nothing I'll share with you."

"Then there is nothing to else to ask you First Lieutenant Elizabeth Rogers you are dishonorably discharged from the United States Army."

"Since when has Army been about honor?"

"Do I need to call security?"

"To get out this hell hole, never."

I turned and walked out on my second life, my second family, my second job, by second dad. As soon ass I heard the doors closing the eco following court room. I pulled off stupid camo shirt, then my vest, then my boots I throw them at an angle so they land perfectly flat on the floor. Then my pants, I grab my jeans from my bag and pull them on and stepped into my boots And tied then while walking.

I got outside and released my breath, a white poof follows. I put on my coat to look more like a normal teen, I sit on the step and my pack, light it and take a puff. Ok so most teens don't smoke but 1 out of 2 isn't so bad. I left my mind wonder.

I decid to walk to my apartment.

"Are you Elizabeth Rogers?" A short women asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"I'm Agent Grace Chang-Fury, you need to come with me."

"Why?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

"In direct orders of S.H.I.E.L.D." Grace says flashing her bag at me.

"In direct orders of S.H.I.L.D. well of course then, I'll follow you."I say, dropping a penny behind me, " Just let me get my penny." I put it in my had and the punch her, she grabs my forearm, so I try it with again with the same out come,_ Fail_. Come on Rogers they didn't make you to follow orders, or at least not her's. So I leap up like a frog and kick her in the face. She hits the ground and she's out cold. I deiced to go home now.

**Elizabeth's Apartment **

**New York, New York**

**9:48 PM**

I get home and the light is shining though you can see the windows and I can see the dust the dust particles floating around. Life would be so simple if we were that small, filled with endless wonder. I smile and try to catch one.

_Flashback_

_I try not to listen when daddy is talking, he talks for a really LONG time. This is one of those times, I'm on the floor already with my leg spread out wide like a really wide 'V'. My dad say's it's unladylike but I'm not a lady (manners wise). The warehouse I'm in is really big and has lots of Rafters and it had windows! Sure they were really high up but I have never had windows in my house before. It was really in here so light you could see the dust particles,I've never seen anything like it before._

_"Hey Lizzie guess what?" my dad asks while picking me up._

_"What?" I ask curiously. _

_"We are going to live here."_

_"Really?" I ask excited._

_End Flashback_

I smirk _I always was a fidgety child and to curios for my own good._

_Flashback_

_I climb up to the rafters and look out the window I can see the sun, it's pretty in a kind of burning my eyes sort of way. Daddy will be waking up soon so I'll get ready for training. I climb down the rafters and go into the area that's gonna be MY ROOM! I change into my train clothes, black shorts and a green tank top. My dad woke up and we have breakfast then we train for a while. Then after training my dad gives me a wrapped circular, it was 2 inches thick and it was kind of heavy. Dad had been telling me to act like 'regular girl' so I could blend in missions._

_"What are you doing?"Dad asks me._

_"Because you said I should act like a 'regular' girl" I said putting quotes around regular._

_"I ment when we were not at home." _

_"Ohh."_

_My dad sighs,"just open it."_

_"Ok," I begin to tear open the paper, "wait this isn't another bomb I have to defuse again right."_

_"No just open it."_

_"Ok," I open it and find 4 disks in it the fist one is has a green center star and then a white ring, then a blue ring, then a red ring the disks alternated so none f then were the same, each disk was 6 inches._

_"I will be training you with a specialized weapon training, when you older you will get a bigger shield that you can put in front or above to block an explosion."_

_"Thank you daddy,"I hugged him._

_"You did a great job, with your last hit. Matt Liebowicz need to be taken out."_

_End Flashback_

I smile I remember that, I got the shield for my back 3 weeks before S.H.I.E.L.D. took my dad. I look at my shield for my back I pounded throw it off my wall seeing makes my angry, makes me think of Steve.

I was tired, I had no food, I hadn't planned on coming back in a week, I wanted to cry, couldn't do that, I just wanted to go bed so I did.

**The Next Day**

**8:04 AM**

I hear a knock on my door, I swing my legs off my bed and get op and open my bedroom door. Not full awake, but I have learned from experience that cake really wakes you up. I cleared off my eyes, I sigh it's my brother (by adoption) standing there, "Hey Matt, thanks for the cake, how'd you get in again?" I ask the frosting covering my mouth falling onto my carpet, I sight _I'll clean it up later, I walk to the kitchen._

"Well it's your birthday and you should find a better place for your hide a key."

"I what kind of idiot has a hide a key?"

"Well you shouldn't leave me alone with your keys."

I sigh, "Ok," I place the cake on the island and get 2 spoons as per tradition. "Was it a flag again this year?" I ask pointing to the cake.

"How many other people do you know that is born on July 4, or depodded."

"Ok, and please don't don't reefer it as 'depodded', and I was bade in a tube not a pod so ha."

"Well, speaking about people with that were born on July 4th, so was Captain America."

"Good you guys are like dogs with bones."

"And he is in the-"

"Avengers,"we say ate the same time."

"Mhh, I know. I'm not telling you by the way."

"Please," Matt says holding his hand in the middle of his chest.

"You look pathetic."

"Please I won't even tell dad."

"Your dad now."

"Please **I** just want to know."

"Fine, but for the record, there is no record, to me the Avengers are..."


	2. The First Not So Mini-Avenger Part 2

**Warning contains the mention of rape in this chapter.**

**6 Weeks later**

**Avengers** **Tower**

**6:00 AM**

I roll out of bed it's my last weekend of freedom. It's 6 so most people will be asleep seeing as it is the last weekend of freedom. I still don't get why I have to got to high school, I already know enough to go through grad school. Besides school is training for real life and I've already been in the real world.

I got changed into training the outfit that hadn't changed singe I was 4(out of the tube years, but if I had gotten out 5 years earlier like planned it would have been 9). I go down stairs and train for 2 hours than get back upstairs take a shower and with the

I see my... whatevers at the table, America the girl you could call by sister and the the "boy" you could call my brother Roger yes his name is Roger Rogers, not that America Rogers is much better. Also at the table are Thor and Jane, there 2 kids and Thor's sister Tora, ya apparently the norse aren't that creative. Tony and Pepper there 2 kids, and Tony's illegitimate kid who was at collage (he was 22). Bruce and Betty's 2 kids, ya apparently there was a limit, because Jan and Hank 2 kids. Rodey and his wife had 3 kids, never meet them, I don't really care. I think Fury is the only one with balls, or lack there of, because he and his wife Agent Grace Chang, there wasn't even a hyphenated too put a Fury in there, I think she was trying intimate me, ya like that was gonna happen, had one. Nick,Grace,Rodey, Peach(here real name),Rodey's wife and there kids where not here at the moment.

"Hi Liz!" I gave a quick smile and sat next to her. "Are you excited for school?"

"Not particularly. Why are you?" Tora can be really annoying but she is the least annoying, plus she doesn't treat me as though I am Steve, just because well basically I am. She also knows when not to pester me.

"Well I'm going to school to school with you. I convinced Thor to let go to a midgardian school. I really don't get why I couldn't go sooner I mean I've been in this dimension since I was 2. Anywhere why aren't you happy about going to school?"

"Well I already knew everything that I'm going to learn in the next 2 years when I was 17 or as the Assvengers put it, 12. But I have to stay with the Avengers,"I look over at her," you take no offense to that?"

"I'm not a Avenger... yet. Then we will have to talk."

"Have you given any more thought to the job?"

"I'm still wonder how a sweet girl like you got into a bar and for that matter why."

"Well I'm an Asgardian of the female variety so I drink and have big boobs."

I look down at my palate I see a poptart. Jarvis automatically serves our meals and Tony controls what we eat. Since Steve likes pop tarts everyone thinks that I mean I like them too. Thor likes pop tarts but they don't assume that means Tora like them too. So I steal a piece of her bacon.

"Hey, why did you do that?!"

"I don't like pop tarts."

"I'll give you all my bacon, that's 4 pieces including the one you stole which is a felony, for your pop tart."

"Yes I'm sure that the cops will come arrest me for stealing a piece of bacon, and I'll trade half off my pop tart."

"Done," I break half of the pop tart and give it to Tora she gives me my bacon,she takes a bite."Thanks, still don't get how you couldn't like pop tarts. Your Steve's clone so you have the same taste buds, besides they are AWSOME!" I said that they don't assume Tora likes pop tarts not that she doesn't.

"Well I do hav some strands from donor P."

"Who's donor P?"

"Well I got a couple DNA strand from a unnamed women donor. My theory is that ever number was related to letter so A would be 1 and so on."

"Maybe it the women that got pregnant with you. Like X-23."

"It didn't work like that. Besides X-23 is just a Marvel's lame version of Supergirl but everyone likes a teen anger issues and angst."

"Then you'd be a comic book hit!"

"Humm, thanks, your so funny,"I reply sarcastically.

"Captain America's in comics."

"If **Laura's** real I'll give you 10 dollars."

"Deal, umm can you give punching lessons after breakfast."

"Any chance to hit a bag and teach someone ease to do the same, sure I'm in. But it takes everyone so long to eat so I don't know if we'll leave before midnight."

**Training Room **

**8:30 AM**

I'm in the training giving tips on punching to Tora.

"Don't be so afraid to really punch the bag it won't hurt it. If you break it we have more,and we want to stop the bad guys," I coach

"And girls."

"Right and girls."

"Excuse me Ms. Rogers, Ms. Odisdaughter," Jarvis interups us

"Horrid last name," Tora whispers.

"It's Liz, Jar, hell call me Elizabeth or even me by my middle name Joan, just not Ms. Rogers. For that mater nothing that has "Ms"in front of it. Come on we've been over this."

"My apologies Elizabeth, but Mr. Rogers has notified me to inform you that he is waiting in the quin jet with a mission wondering if would like to go on."

"What kind of mission."

"You didn't here it from me but it's a drug bust."

"Your such a gossiper aren't you."

"There are quit a few girls in the tower Elizabeth."

"Rain check?" I ask Tora

"Uhh."

I turn back to Jarvis, "When she's done tell her that I went a on a mission and replay the conversation we just had."

"Yes Elizabeth."

I sprit to the elevator and tap my foot wishing I could just fly up to my room. When I finally get to the floor that I am forced to live on. And run to my roon pushing America out of the way and almost tripping over Roger. When I finally get to the room I am forced to sleep in I go to my closet for my battle uniform, then I realize I don't have a battle uniform. So I sprit back to the elevator pushing roger out of the way and tripping over America.

**The Hanger**

**8:45**

I reach the quin jet and enter and sit in the copilot's seat. Putting on the earphones and put the mic but my mouth check the dashboard then put my bangs under the part that's like a headband.

"I'm really glad you deiced to come."

"What product are they moving?"

"I don't know." The plane started up and we were soon in the air.

"Where is the export from?"

"Mexico."

"Under ground or above ground."

"Under ground."

"What's the plan?"

"We are meeting with someone with information."

"Ok."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"20 questions"

"1"

"10 question."

"2 question."

"5 questions."

"3 questions each."

"Ok, who is Amber?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The vest you left outside the court house had multiple messages one to Amber."

I stare at him," I'm not America or Roger. I just was wondering what game we would play. Worst name by the way. Roger Rogers what, did you want him to get beat up?"

"I got beat up in school."

"Yes then you took steroids that were on steroids, get message your telling your kids dad," I added dad with extra sarcasim.

"Think your hair sends a bad message, it just doesn't work with you, sorry for being blunt with you."

"I have the same hair as your wife, well similar. Go bother her."

"I can't she's my wife so I can't make her do any thing. I can make you do things though."

I tense at the last comment and sit a silence for an hour. "YOU are NOT my **dad!**"

"I am your father, that your father in fact."

"Maybe, maybe biologically but I have not connection to you. Having a kid is more than a being biologically related them, you love me, them, I them."

"But I do love you," he strokes my hair a little, "your right your not like America or Roger you are," he flips Auto pilot on."Elizabeth in my dad you would have been every mans worst nightmare, you think for yourself, march to your own beat, and you tell the truth. You remind me of my Pegg-"

"HOW CAN YOU **LOVE **ME? WHEN YOU HAD TO KEEP ME FOR **2 **WEEKS 'TIL SHIELD FOUND ME FAMILY YOU MADE ME FELL SO **LOVED AND SAFE, **BUT THEN YOU STILL S.H.I.E.L.D TAKE ME AWAY TO MY NEW FAMILY." I paused to breath tears streaming out my eyes, at this point I don't care. He tried to brush my tear away but i slapped his hand away.

"Elizabeth you have to understand I was just walking up I had fought a fight, against thingd that were fantasy in my time. The I was handed a girl and was told she was my clone you were 6 or 11, I didn't even know what cloning was! I needed to know things before I had a kid. So I gave you up to have a better life. Now what you did to kicked out the army is beyond me."

" THAT IS **BULLSHIT** STEVE AND YOU **KNOW IT. **I WAS GIVEN TO THE **ARMY** AS A **WEAPON!** I PUT IN AT MY IN POD AGE OF 16 AND MY OUT OF POD AGE OF 11. THAT'S 2 YEARS BEFORE IT'S TECHNICALLY ALOWED. I TOLD THEM I WAS BI SO I WOULDN'T GO IN. THE SAID SAID SINCE I WASN'T FULL GAY IT DIDN'T COUNT. AND I THEY KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE I DIN'T AWNSER A QUESTION, I DID AWNSER WHAT THE AVENGERS MEAN, MEANT TO ME. AND GUESS WHAT I GOT KICK OUT BECAUSE I DIDN'T AWNSER AND SCUMBAGS ARE WALKING AROUND BECUSE I DIDN'T WAKE UP I HAD HAD A 4 DAY SHIFT AND THEY SAID MY WIRES WERE FAULTY, LIKE I WAS MACHINE. SO SOMEONE OR SOMEONES GOT AWAY WITH **RAPE,"** I paused to breath my tears were stopping.

"I did know."

"Most people don't it's not in my file. And that's all people know my file."

"So Amber is..." Steve started.

"My daughter." I whispered wiping my last tear.

"Were is she?"

"I gave her, I heard she got adopted. The even kept her name. See Steve that that is love I wanted my daughter so much, I wanted better for her I left her in a hospital in a foreign country. You were lazy you gave me up because you didn't know what to do. I was scarred that she would... be like me I didn't want me to be a weapon, but I took chance and for once chance gave me a break and my daughter got a better life because of it."

"No one's called me lazy before."

"No ones talked to you honestly." It was a long time before he talked again.

"I want you to see a therapist."

"No."

"I'll get a job, sing a song and the new place down the street. Tora told me about it."

"You mean the bar?"

"I'll be singing, plus it I'm legal."

"Not anymore."

The rest of the plane ride there was quiet. The source was correct and we ended up in the pipes were all the storm water goes.

Once we spotted them they were easy game. I did't see what Steve did but when the dude I was fighting held his gun veridically it was to good to be true. I lifted myself up by the gun and swung my legs under and hit him in the face he black out and fell back blacked out.


End file.
